New Hero
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Sonic is dead, and a new evil arises. It's up to Shadow to be the hero. After all, he did make a promise... Possible Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya! Yeah instead of writing the sequel, I decided to write this because it was stuck in my head. I _will_ write the sequel, I just don't know when.

So, just scroll down and read that block of text please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Station Square, Planet Mobius

...

Shadow leaned against the tree, relieved that it didn't disintegrate at his touch. He looked up. The sky was a horrible gray, covered in clouds of smoke. He looked toward Station Square. It was once a bustling city, and over 100,000 people have lived there. Now, it's population was a little under a hundred.

He closed his eyes. It has been two years since chaos struck. And for once, their hero couldn't save them.

An accident had taken him away.

Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: A forest, Planet Mobius

...

"Hey Shads!"

Shadow groaned inwardly. What on Mobius could that faker want?

He sighed,"What faker?"

"Want to have a race? It'll be fun!"

Sometimes he just wanted to strangle that blue hedgehog. Sonic was so perky, it was annoying. But of course, if he killed him, who would he battle with?

Shadow must have stayed silent for a while, cause soon Sonic interrupted his thoughts,"I got an emerald, if you win, I'll give it to you."

Shadow looked at him,"The red one?" (he always has that one, weird huh?)

Sonic nodded,"Yup,"

"Fine, I'll race you, but you better keep your end of the bargain when I beat you,"

Sonic's grin grew even wider,"What makes you think you'll win?"

"Cause I'm the coolest,"

"In your dreams Shads,"

The two took off, in a heated race, none of them going past the other. It was then that Shadow realized that Sonic never told him where the race would end.

"Faker?"

"Hhmm?"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Eggman's new base,"

"STOP!" Shadow came to a halt, as well as Sonic.

"What?"

"I didn't agree to this,"

"Agree to what?"

"Stopping Eggman,"

"Aw come on Shadow! It'll be fun!"

Shadow looked at his blue rival oddly. Fun? Was this all a game to him? True, it was Eggman, but he had almost took over the world a couple times. He almost blew up the planet! (with Shadow's help, but he won't mention that!)

"Why should I help you?"

"It'll give you something to do,"

Well, Shadow _was _getting kinda bored...

"Fine I'll help you, but on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"You give me your emerald,"

"Alrighty then, let's get moving!" He sped off, with Shadow trailing behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: Eggman's base, Planet Mobius

...

When they got to the base, it was quiet. Too quiet. No robots came to get them, no siren blared, and absolutely no sign of Eggman.

"Are you sure this is the right place? Could this be one of the doctor's old bases?"

"No, this is the right place. When I first stumbled upon this place, I saw egg pawns! I swear!"

"When was that?"

"An hour ago,"

They continued on in silence. Shadow was trying to figure out how the doctor had moved so quickly. In the days that Shadow had worked for him, it took Eggman the entire day to move from one place to the other. Did he make faster robots?

Shadow didn't get to answer his own question, because soon they were upon a door with a sign. On the sign, it said: IVO'S BEDROOM. KEEP OUT! He heard Sonic laughing, apparently he had read the sign too.

"What is he? A teenage girl? What evil scientist would put a sign like that on his door?"

Shadow shrugged,"This place is kinda big,"

"Point,"

Sonic pushed the door. It opened just a crack, "Well, we might as well check it out, who knows? We might find out why Eggman left,"

As they entered the room, the lights automatically turned on. Motion sensors. Of course.

The two hedgehogs looked at the room in shock. What was once a rather nice room, was almost completely destroyed. The chairs were shredded, the windows were smashed and there were some broken pieces of egg pawns here and there. The bed was on its side, and there were a pair of feet behind it.

Eggman.

The two ran over to him, "Eggman!"

When looked behind the bed, Shadow's face paled. He looked over to Sonic, who looked like he was about to hurl.

There was Eggman, without a head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: The forest, Planet Mobius

Shadow listened to Sonic puke, grimacing every time he heard him gag.

Dead. Eggman was dead. But how? Who had killed him so easily, so mercilessly? It couldn't have been Sonic, he wasn't a killer, and even if he could kill, he would never have killed Eggman like that. And it certainly wasn't Shadow, he didn't even know where Eggman was! But he does now.

_He's burning in the flames of hell. _

The lighthearted mood that almost made him smile, was gone. Even Sonic was silent, and he was Mr. Perky!

Sonic got up from the bush he was behind. He pulled something out of his quills. The emerald. It was red, just like he said it was,"Here, I promised you, right?"

Shadow reluctantly took the emerald, uttering a thank you not even he could hear. The walk to Station Square was rather silent. It was disturbing. After all, his walking buddy loved to talk his ear off.

"Wanna race?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked at him,"Sure?"

Shadow took off, leaving Sonic behind.

"Hey! You cheater! Wait up!"

Sonic soon caught up to him. His expression was unreadable. But Shadow could tell he was enjoying it. He saw happiness in his eyes.

They ran (or in Shadow's case, skated) for who knows how long. The forest seemed endless, and Shadow was actually working up a sweat.

"Hey Shads!"

Shadow looked at him.

"How long have we been running? I'm actually getting tired!"

Sonic's question was never answered, as he soon smacked, at full speed, into a tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: Mystic Ruins, Planet Mobius

What happened next was a nightmare. Sonic suffered a horrible head injury. He went home, but he couldn't do anything for himself. He barely remembered who he was!

Everyone had turns in taking care of him. When it was Shadow's turn,(Amy made him do it) he saw just how bad his rival had gotten.

Sonic was white as a ghost, he had badges under his eyes from not sleeping, he was deathly skinny, as if he hadn't been eating.

But the worst part, was when he said, "Who are you?"

Shadow tried his best, but when his shift was up, he hightailed out of there.

A few days later, he recived news that Sonic had passed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Station Square, Planet Mobius

Shadow remembered it so well, the reading of Sonic's will, his funeral, even when Tails spread his ashes on Green Hill. Sonic had a memorial in his honor, which was better than a tombstone. It was one of the only things still standing. Shadow still remembers what was engraved in his memorial:

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Forever in our hearts_

_ June 23, 3220-July 12, 3235  
_

_Hero_

_Friend _

_Brother_

_Boyfriend_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My aunt's a nurse, and she said that you could die by slaming really hard into a tree. So I'm right.

EDIT: I changed one part and fixed my grammar mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Nice to see you all again!

**SylverEclispe:** I know right?! :'(

**PuppyPaw**: It is ironic isn't it? Glad I'm the not only one that thought Sonic would die from something so simple. Thanks for pointing out my grammar mistake, it really helps. This is a different Shadamy story, I like to be original.

**wattmelberries: **Yeah it is heartbreaking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow or Amy. They all belong to SEGA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: G.U.N Headquarters, Planet Mobius

Shadow looked around the room. All of G.U.N's best soldiers were here. Rouge, Knuckles,Tails and Am-

Wait, where was Amy?

Shadow sighed. She ditched the meeting. Again.

When was she going to realize that he wasn't coming back? When? She _was _there when he died, she had held his hand till he took his final breath.

Amy was delusional. She believed that Sonic was still alive, she believed that he would come back, someday. But Shadow knows that deep in her heart, she knows that he is dead. She just too stubborn to admit it.

As sad as it was, she was still mourning after 2 years.

Shadow got up from his chair. He heard the Commander telling him to sit back down, but Shadow tuned him out instantly. He never liked the Commander. He walked out the door, and out of G.U.N headquarters.

He took a good look at the city. Station Square was in ruins, nearly obliterated by a mysterious black light just a few months after Sonic's death. Two years and they still didn't know what they were fighting. He wondered what the Faker's reaction to all of this would be.

_He'd be pretty pissed off. _

Shadow jumped over a fallen street light. No people were out today. He heard that they were planning to relocate. Good. He couldn't bear looking at this city any longer.

_"That's the.. Chaos Emerald!" _

Shadow looked around, startled. That sounded like...

_"Now I know what's going on, the military had mistaken me for the likes of you!" _

That was when Shadow realized what street he was on. This was the same street where he first met his long gone rival. He looked to his right. There was a faded image of Sonic, the military robot, and himself.

_"So...where do think you're going with that emerald?! Say something! You fake hedgehog!"_

_"Chaos Control!"_

_"Wow, he's fast! Hey it's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"_

_"My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games... Farewell!"_

_"Kuu!" _

Shadow chuckled to himself.

_Was I really that big of a jackass? _

Shadow hadn't remembered that in years. Funny, he had past down this streets many times after Sonic's death, and he never had a flashback like that before. So, why was he remembering this now?

_Maybe I'm going crazy. _

Shadow continued his walk, having no more encounters with the ghosts of his memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Station Square, Planet Mobius

Amy traced the word on his memorial.

_Boyfriend. _

Boyfriend. Yes that was right. They were dating, no one knew about it, till now anyways.

_Look at this Sonikuu, they made a statue in your honor. _

He didn't answer. Then again, she really didn't expect him to. He stopped answering a long time ago.

_Don't you love me? _

No answer. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Why won't you answer me!? What did I do wrong?! What!? I can fix it! Just tell me! Please! _

He still didn't answer. Amy broke down into tears. She began to sob on Sonic's memorial.

"Rose?"

Amy looked up. There was Shadow, with a look of concern on his face. Shadow was always there for her. He always comforted her when Sonic wouldn't answer. She ran into his arms, sobbing on his chest. Shadow didn't say anything. He just sat there, with Amy in his lap, holding her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor, poor Amy. If you don't understand why she was talking to a dead person, I'll explain. Amy went into a depression, locked in her own little world. In her world, Sonic is still alive and well. That's why she screaming inside her head; she was confused on why Sonic wouldn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This story is so far more successful than my first story, and I take that as a good sign.

**Amaya Shirayuki:**I know right?

**SylverEclispe: **Silvamy fan huh? I'm not so sure about that couple, then again I really don't see much stuff on that couple, so what do I know? I hope you still read this story, even though Silver not in this one.

**wattmelberries: **A bomb huh? Well I'm going to spoil the story a little and tell you this: It was not a bomb. And about Eggman? You'll find out what happened to him, although I don't know when.

In this chapter you are going to meet a new character. Don't worry you'll like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Mystic Ruins, Planet Mobius

Shadow carried a sleeping Amy to Tails's workshop/home, where they all meet up after a meeting to discuss what to do. (yeah, none of them payed attention to the Commander XD) Shadow went up the steps, and since his hands were full with Amy, he knocked on the door with his foot. A few minutes later, the door opened up to a rather tired looking Tails.

"You're late,"

Shadow gestured to Amy. "She wasn't in her usual spot."

Tails nodded and opened the door a little bit wider, so Shadow and Amy could come in. Shadow took a step inside, Amy squirming in his arms.

"Arf! Arf!" A dog, German Shepard to be exact, came running to them. The minute the dog saw who it was however, he stopped. The dog turned around and actually started muttering to himself.

Tails grabbed a chew toy from the ground and squeaked it, getting the dog attention.

"Muttski! You want it? Go get it!" He threw the toy into the hallway, and the dog chased after it, almost knocking down a table in the process.

Muttski. He was Sonic's dog. Ever since Sonic found him to be exact. Sonic spoiled that dog rotten. He was never the one for crititizing. Whenever Shadow saw that dog, he was always following Sonic around. And while Muttski loves both Sonic and Tails, it was obvious that he loves Sonic more.

When Sonic came home, he couldn't remember his dog. If anything, he was scared of him. It had confused the poor dog so much when Sonic had backed away from him, crying for help.

When Sonic died, and they took his body away, Muttski didn't understand why they were covering his master with a sheet, why they were taking him away. The dog, like Amy, believed he was going to come back.

On the night that Sonic died, the dog moved his bed toward the door. Everyday, he would sit there, moving only when called. Every day he would sit there, waiting for his master to come home.

That was what the dog was doing now, sitting there, eyes focused on the door.

To be honest, it kind of scared Shadow. The dog used to be so hyper, and now all he does is just sit there, moving only when called.

"Come on Shadow, leave him alone," Tails said.

Shadow walked into the living room, eying the dog the entire time, waiting for him to do something, _anything _to tell him that dog was real.

He blinked.

Okay, not what he wanted out of him. But it was better than nothing.

When Shadow walked into the room, all of his friends were there. You know, the ones that were still living.

"What did we miss?" Shadow asked, setting Amy down on the couch.

"We decided to go to Westopolis," Knuckles said.

Shadow realized he was talking about the relocating, and nodded.

"But we need someone to check the place out, to see if it's safe," Tails concluded.

"We took a vote, and decided it would be best if you go,"

Shadow nodded again. But inside his head, he was screaming.

_What about Rose!? I can't leave her alone! Not like this! _

"I'm coming too."

Every one turned to look at Amy. She was wide awake, and probably was the entire time.

"B-but Amy! Every one will miss you so much! Who will I gossip with?" Rouge proclaimed, aware of Amy's condition.

"I'm going, and you can't stop me!" Amy shouted.

"If she wants to go, she can."

Every one now turned to look at Shadow. He shrugged.

"It's not like she's going alone."

"Al-alright, I'll let the Commander know," Tails said, pulling out a commuitator. (OMG I can't spell)

"Alrighty, come on Shadow, we gotta pack," Amy said, dragging Shadow out of the house.

Shadow put a hand to his throat.

Those words...

They came out of his mouth, but Shadow did not say them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic has a puppy! I just love Muttski from the comics and SatAM, I just had to put him here! All I did was change his breed.

Now what Shadow meant by he didn't say "If she wants to go, she can." They came out of Shadow's mouth, but he never would have actually said that. I read it from a book about ghosts. I wonder who's haunting him?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I am currently listening to Hatsune Miku! She's awesome! *song ends* What! Hey! *plays it again* There that's better!

Oh yeah! I edited chapter 1 and 3 because there is something I want to do later.

**PuppyPaw: **I had a feeling you would like the dog. What! An OC! Why I would never do that to you guys! They want action now huh? Well to bad for them. They'll have to wait!

**Assylax the Nobody: **You do huh? Well I'm not going to confirm it, so the ones who don't know will be suprised.

In this chapter you'll see where Shadow and Amy live. *giggle*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Amy's house, Planet Mobius

Amy dragged Shadow all the way from Tails house to hers. Or should I say theirs. (I'm a naughty girl xD) Shadow moved in with Amy a little bit after she tried to kill herself, which was a month after Sonic's death. Even though they had seperate rooms, they had grown closer over the two years they had lived with each other.

This was the first time Shadow had seen Amy happy over anything in a long time.

"What are you so happy about?" Shadow asked.

She giggled. "I finally get to do something!"

Shadow looked at her weirdly. Girls. They were so strange and moody. He still remembers the times when Maria was so grouchy not even he could snap her out of it. Amy was no exception. If anything, she was just like Maria!

_Maria. _

Shadow stopped. Funny, it's been over 50 years, and he still misses her.

"Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Amy. She had grown up. Her quills were down to her waist. She had stopped wearing the red dress. She wore a pair of cargo pants, red high tops, and a red, long-sleeved shirt to match. She had on a greenish-gray vest with the letters 'G,U,N' on her right breast. Shadow had on a similar vest. The only thing that was different was that he had his open.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to help me pack?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

"Then come on!" She grabbed his hand again, and dragged him up the stairs, into the world of pink.

Pink. Pink. Pink everywhere! On the walls, on the floors, even on the picture frames! The funny part was, besides a pink-colored bean chair, there was not an inch of pink downstairs. Like he said before, girls were strange creatures.

"Chao! Chao!" Amy chao, Chibi, came flying into Amy's arms. "Chao! Chao!" The little Chao was shivering, obviously scared of something. (I like chao)

"What is it Chibi?" She asked her pet. "Gahh!"

The chao grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to Shadow's room. Chibi pointed at something on the floor. A spider.

"AHHH! SHADOW!"

"You don't need to scream, I'm right here," Shadow said, almost deaf by Amy's scream.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Alright, alright!"

Shadow walked over to the spider. It didn't move. Shadow chuckled.

"Amy, it's not real."

"What?"

"It's a fake." He picked it up and walked toward Amy, who screamed in reply.

"It's plastic." Amy touched it, quickly drawing her hand back. It didn't respond.

"This thing was in my room, wonder how it got in here..." He glared at the chao, who glared right back.

"Shadow throw that thing away, now! Or else..." She summoned her hammer. Shadow paled.

"I'm throwing it out! I'm throwing it out!" He headed toward Amy's trash can.

"Not in here!"

Shadow went to his own room and threw it out, muttering under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The rest of the day went without incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another character! Amy's chao! You can imagine what she looks like, because I seriously have no clue.

Next chapter they'll be off! And they'll be no more new characters! (for now...)


	5. Chapter 5

Why hello again! I have bad news: I'm not going to be able to update as much anymore. It's not my fault! My mum is in the hospital!

**wattmelberries: **A regular chao with horns? I love it! Are they devil horns? I'll say they're devil horns. Okay?

**ChilledChaos: **First off, I've noticed you changed your username. I found that kinda funny, 'cause I was thinking about doing the same. You loved the last chapter huh? Thank you! I worked very hard on it.

**Twightthewolf: **He is huh? I'll wait till my story progressed a bit more, when there are actual Shadamy moments. By the way, don't use all caps. It scared me for a minute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or Amy. But I do own Muttski (kinda) and Chibi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Mystic Ruins, Planet Mobius

"Shadow please?"

"No."

"Aw come on! Please? She'll be good."

"No."

Amy stuck her tongue out at Shadow. "Party pooper." She set Chibi on the ground. Chibi instantly went over to Muttski, who let her get on his head.

"You guys have everything?" Tails asked.

Shadow looked at the fox's tired face, and nodded.

They were in Tails's workshop. It was terribly dusty, due to the fact it hadn't been cleaned in a little over two years. He could hear the dog sneezing in the background.

"Are you sure you want us to use the Tornado? We could crash it," Shadow said.

Tails nodded. "I'm sure, I sure won't be using it anymore."

Tails pushed a button on the wall. Slowly the garage door made it way up. Shadow looked toward the Tornado, then at Amy, then at Tails. He shook his head, trying to get out whatever bad thought he was thinking.

It worked.

"Rose."

Amy looked at Shadow.

"Come on, we gotta go."

Amy nodded. "Hold on, I need to do something first. Just get in there and wait for me."

Shadow heard Amy whispering to Tails. He heard the plane's trunk open and the sound of barks and "chao chao!"s

Amy hopped in the plane. "Okay, I'm ready."

Shadow nodded. "Well aren't you gonna drive?"

Amy blushed, embarrassed. "Oh right! I forgot Tails never taught you!" She buckled herself in and started the Tornado. "Bye Tails! We'll see you soon!" She waved to the kitsune. He waved back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Westopolis, Planet Mobius

This was not what he was expecting. Of course, Shadow wasn't expecting to look like heaven, but he was sure expecting something more than this.

Westopolis was just as bad as Station Square. Maybe even worse. He could see the crumbling buildings, the skeletons on the ground, even from high in the sky. He knew Amy could see it too.

But for some strange reason, she landed.

"Get out," She said,"I'm running low on gas, and you have to help me find some."

Shadow looked at the gas meter. Almost empty. Great. Just great.

_What's wrong Shads? Don't you want an adventure?_

Shadow froze. That voice, he knew it...

_Check the trunk. Don't you hear them?_

Shadow did hear them.

"Woof woof!"

"Chao chao!"

Shadow got out of the plane and popped open the trunk. Muttski and Chibi ran out, gasping for air.

"Amy?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are they here?"

"They wanted to come, I couldn't say no."

"Amy..."

_Come on Shads, loosen up a little. You can't send them back anyways._

Shadow sighed.

The voice did have a point.

"Fine. But if they die then it's not my fault."

"Thanks Shadow."

Shadow didn't say a word. He was too busy fighting his rival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooh, who is this voice? Why don't you take a guess.

Oh, incase you decided to skip my author's note, Chibi looks like a regular chao with blue horns.

So yeah, guess who is haunting him, and maybe, _maybe _I'll tell you next chapter.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my peeps! I have news. I am going to write a novel. I'm calling 'Runner' and it will take place in the future. I just love dark, futuristic and supernatural stories. Before I just used to read sappy romance novels. But then the Hunger Games craze came to my school, and I just had to see what all the fuss was about. It turns out I have a dark, twisted mind! :D

**wattmelberries: **So they are devil horns? I knew it! My mom is fine, and thank you for your concern. Tails is so tired because he always had to watch Sonic at night during his final days. I guess he just got used to getting out of bed at 1 in the morning to check on him.

**suicuneluvr: **Maybe... ;)

**TwilighttheWolf: **First off you review, A LOT. I can't answer all of your reviews, but I'll try. I didn't slam into a tree! Sonic did! You're blaming me? I didn't know my work was so moving... Lol Shadow getting possessed, I never thought about it that way. You found chapter 4 hilarious? I try, I really do. Gah! Caps again! And I'm not a lier, I just didn't say who it was. Caps are scary, just so you know, and besides, it takes a lot longer for people to read it.

You know what? I'm just going to write random trivia facts I know.

Trivia Fact: In WWII, they used candy bar bombs. (I'll never eat a chocolate bar again...)

Oh! When my novel _does_ get published, (and I'll let you know) My pen name is Lucy Delaware.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Westopolis, Planet Mobius

Shadow and Amy walked in silence.

Minus the barking and chao noises.

Shadow was currently fighting the intruder in his head.

_"Hey Shads! You wanna play a game? Oh that right, you can't even see me! It would be useless to race..."_

_Shut up._

He received a rather hard punch on the arm.

_"Punch buggy!"_

_Get out of my head._

_"Let me think... Nope! Your head is just too much fun to mess with! I can make you say the silliest things!" _He heard laughter.

_Get out before I kill you._

_"You can't kill someone who's already dead._

Grr. The faker was right, again.

"Shadow?" Shadow looked up to see that Amy was looking at him with concern written all over her face. "Who are you talking to?"

He heard someone chuckling.

_"Got caught by your girlfriend! Ha ha ha ha!"_

"No one Amy." He looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, we should find some shelter, you go on ahead, bring the pets with you. I'll meet you there."

Amy nodded and ran off, taking Muttski and Chibi with her.

When she was out of earshot, Shadow looked up at the sky. "Faker, reveal yourself! Or I'll make you."

_Bad idea Shads._

"Really why?"

_I'm scary looking._

"Faker, I saw many gruesome things in my life, I'm sure I can handle your appearance."

_*sigh* If you say so. Look to your right, I'm on the pile of rubble._

Shadow looked to his right. Sonic was indeed on the pile of rubble, but it was so far away, he could only see a little, transparent, blue lump. He walked over. When he saw the shape Sonic was in, he almost took a step back in pure horror.

Sonic was pale. He had badges under his eyes. He looked starved, Shadow could see his ribs. But the worst, the absolute worst was his forehead. There was a giant gash, it wasn't bleeding, but Shadow could see the dried blood on his forehead. His appearance, brought back horrible memories.

_Scary huh? On the bright side, I can do almost anything I want! :D _(he's smiling XD)

"Sonic, why are you here?"

_Annabelle._

Shadow looked at him for second, confused. Then he understood.

"No, you don't mean-"

A high-pitched scream could be heard. It was so loud the two hedgehogs had to cover their ears.

"Oh no..."

The scream belonged to Amy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yep the ghost is Sonic! But who is this Annabelle? Only I know, because, you know, I wrote this. XD I also left you on the infamous cliffhanger! You better get used to it! :D So, let me know what you think of this chapter, as well as my future novel. (I'm going to need a LOT of notebooks...)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hi! It's me again! Geez, no questions about my novel? I'm really disappointed. You guys know me, it will be good. I've always wanted to become a novelist, and you hurt my feelings by not even metioning my novel. ;-; You guys are very lucky I'm so nice, or you wouldn't be getting anything for like a month.

**wattmelberries: **You like the exploding candy bars? XD It's okay, I had the same reaction when I first heard about it. Yeah he is stuck with Sonic isn't he? Ain't he such a wonderful travel buddy? :D

**TwilighttheWolf: **Annabelle has nothing to do with the fun fact. Yeah Sonic is torturing Shadow lol. NO NOT THE CAPS NO! No caps... Oh and my mum fell down the stairs. She's alright, just has a broken nose. (I think, I don't live with my mum at the moment...)

Trivia Fact: In Japan I believe, you can get oyster-flavored ice cream. (bleh, gross.)

Now if you excuse me, I got to prevent Twilight from giving me all caps messages. *goes to computer*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Westopolis, Planet Mobius

Sonic and Shadow were racing to Amy. Shadow, skating, and Sonic, flying. (I believe I can fly! XD) Shadow's heart was pounding, praying that Amy was alright.

_Hey, Shads?_

"What Faker?"

_Amy, she can't see me. Only you can._

Shadow took in what Sonic said. "Alright."

When they got to Amy, she was already fighting back. Amy had her hammer out and was hitting the giant robot that had attacked her. She wasn't winning, but hey, she was fighting.

"Rose!" Shadow instantly regretted saying that.

Amy looked toward him, only to be smacked away by the giant robot. "Ahh!"

Shadow instantly got into the fight, spindashing like a mad man, only to be smacked away as well. "Oof!"

Shadow growled, then got ready to do a Chaos Spear.

"Chaos, Spear!"

Nothing.

He tried again. "Chaos, Spear!"

Nothing. Not even a spark.

What? That didn't make sense. He could feel the chaos energy, but he couldn't tap into it. He froze. He couldn't tap into it. This was bad. This was very, very bad! Shadow had never doubted himself in a battle before, but that was because he could always use his Chaos powers. He had never prepared himself for something like this.

_Hey Shads, what's the hold up?_

"I can't tap into it," Shadow said.

_Shads, I got an idea, but you have to trust me._

"What is it?"

_You have to let me possess you._

"What!? No way!"

_What about Amy? _

Shadow looked toward Amy, who was unconsius. (still can't spell...)

Grr. Shadow really has to stop falling for the guilt trip.

"Fine."

Shadow felt a strange, cold feeling, then his world went black.

... (This is just when I change to Sonic's prov, cause Shadow is out cold...)

Alive. Sonic was alive again. Techincally, he was in Shadow's body but still.

Sonic inspected the robot, looking for a weak spot. He soon found it, right on the head. He hit it and the robot went down, destroyed. (SO not in the mood to write a fight scene...)

_My work here is done. _

He left Shadow's body, and sat on the ground, watching the scene before him.

Feeling a pang of jealousy.

... (back to Shadow prov!)

When Shadow woke up, the robot was destroyed. Muttski and Chibi were around Amy, trying to get her to wake up.

"Rose!" He rushed over to her, and scooped her up in his arms. "Rose, wake up!" Nothing. He sighed. "Ames?" He said, using Sonic's nickname for her.

"S-sonic?" Amy opened her eyes.

"No it's me, Shadow." He looked away.

They may live together, but Amy still loves Sonic.

Always had, always will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: ?

"No! How could robot BE-100 fail! He was my best robot!"

"Ahem."

Annabelle looked toward Metal Sonic. She had upgraded him, again.

"Excuse me. I mean my second best robot."

If Metal could, he would have smiled.

"Mistress, don't you think it's time for me to go out? You know I'll take them down easily."

"Yes, yes I know. I just don't want you to waste your strength. I'll think of something, just give me time."

"You don't have that much time, they're so close to our fortress."

"Like I said Metal, I'll think of something. After all," she smiled, "My father was a genius."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Shads. :( So you finally see Annabelle. Can you guess who she is?

Review! Or I will throw my candy bar bombs at you! (blood and chocolate everywhere!)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer crashed and I lost chapter 8. Lousy computer... In other news I went on a date with my boyfriend, and his dad posted it up on Youtube! XD The video here:

watch?v=aaZ1tPQWW2o&feature=em-message_recieved

Be warned: My laugh is very high.

I posted a couple comments on there, you are free to chat with me.

**wattmelberries: **Yes Annabelle is Eggman's biological daughter. She is smarter than her father. The joke was very funny, even if it was incorrect. (glad I'm not the only one that thinks Shadow can die) Oyster ice cream is gross isn't it? And what on earth made you think my novel was about demons! XD It is a futuristic novel.

**PuppyPaw: **I'll learn it, I'll learn it! "You may have written something new and original... in some aspect." Um, thank you?

**suicuneluvr: **You did call it! You get a virtual cookie! *gives you a cookie*

**TwilighttheWolf: **Thank you for the spelling help. I would love it if you helped me more. *watches you do your weird dance* Wow... You are so weird...

**Guest: **Hello! nice to meet you! Annabelle is the villain. Oh no I blew up your mind!? I'm sorry...

Trivia Fact: 90% of parents steal their kids Halloween candy. (the other 10% lie)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Annabelle's base, Planet Mobius

Annabelle was tinkering away, completely oblivious to everything around her.

Even Metal.

Metal watched her work, she was becoming more and more like her dad everyday.

Annabelle, or Anna, as he calls her, had hair the color of Eggman's mustache. She had goggles that resides on her head when they are not being used. She wore an outfit like her father, even though she didn't have to. She said she wore in honor of her late father, but Metal knew the real reason.

She didn't have anything else to wear.

Anna was mean, twisted, and nasty, with an IQ of 400, even though she was only 13. She was the heir to the Eggman Empire.

But apparently she couldn't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: Eggman's base, Planet Mobius

"Metal!" Anna complained. Metal turned around to see her angry face.

"He said no, didn't he?"

"You bet he did!" She replied angrily. "Ugh! He never gives my projects a chance! You know I could do better than he ever could! But what does he say? No! Grr, why doesn't he just die already!" She stopped her rant. She smiled evily.

Metal knew that look. Anna had an awful idea.

"Metal don't look at me like that. Quick question, you're programmed to kill, right?"

"Sonic, yes."

"Listen Metal, I have a new proposition for you."

"What is it Mistress?"

"Kill my dad."

Metal drew back. "Surely you don't mean it..."

"I mean it Metal."

He looked at her. Her face told it all. She was drop dead serious.

"I'll give you a choice, something my father never gave you. Meet me in my room, at midnight with your answer." She walked away.

Leaving Metal, for the first time, confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: Eggman's base, Planet Mobius

To kill or not to kill, that was the question.

_I'll give you a choice, something my father never gave you._

For the first time since he was created, he had a choice.

But did it have to be about this?

It would have been easier if Eggman had given him a choice to kill Sonic or not.

Eggman was his creator, Anna was his friend, no, his sister.

Eggman gave him life, Anna made him who he was.

Eggman repaired him, Anna actually talked to him.

His creator or his sister, which had done the most for him?

He knew right away what the answer was.

He knew who to choose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3235

PLACE: Annabelle's room, Planet Mobius

The door creaked open.

"Ah, you came."

Metal walked in. Anna was on her rather girly looking bed. She was in her pjs, and was cuddling a pillow.

"Have you decided?" Anna asked.

"Yes Mistress."

"Well, what did you choose?"

Metal looked at her. "You are right, Eggman is a buffoon. He does not deserve the empire, you do. I choose to go through the plan."

Anna smiled. "Thank you Metal! Thank you! She ran over to hug him.

It was sickening to see a girl happy about killing her dad.

But Metal, who main purpose was to kill, had no idea.

Or did he?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole point of this chapter was for you guys to see the villains' point of view. I gave Metal feelings, simply because I can. Annabelle is a very twisted girl. It would have made her dad so proud, if it wasn't him she was going to kill.

And yeah, it was short, sue me.

Review! 'Cause I am now armed with not only candy bar bombs, but oyster ice cream as well! I already made Sonic and Shadow eat it! *Sonic and Shadow playing dead in the corner* Sonic, you're already dead, you can't die a second time. Weirdos. The ice cream can't really be that bad. *tastes it and faints*


	9. Chapter 9

*wakes up* Get off me Twilight! *pushes Twilight off* Ugh, I am never eating oyster ice cream ever again. It was like eating poop. ew. *looks at Sonic and Shadow dead in the corner* Really guys, really? *Kicks Shadow* Be a man!

**suicuneluvr: **Eggman never treated Metal like an actual person. Annabelle did, which is why he sided with her. Do you like the cookie? I made it myself. ;)

**TwilighttheWolf: **Yeah, yeah don't remind me about what a horrible speller I am. I am sorry to say that OCs will not be in this story. However, I will be writing three stories that are connected to each other that will have OCs. You know, for the OCs lovers! I will be taking the poll into consideration, okay?

Trivia Fact: Longest Place Name in USA: Lake Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg It is pronounced just like its spelled. (say five times really fast, I dare you)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Westopolis, Planet Mobius

Shadow did not like the way Sonic and Muttski were looking at him.

It was nighttime now, and they had found some shelter in a skyscraper. What was left of it was still intact. Amy and Chibi were asleep. Shadow was not. Apparently, neither was Faker or the dog.

"Would you stop looking at me!?" He screamed-whispered at the two of them.

_Why did you call her Ames?_

"Is that what this is all about?"

_Don't leave me hanging! Answer the question._

He sighed. "So she would wake up."

_Oh._

"Are we fine?"

_Yeah we're cool. Geez, we sound like an old married couple!_

"Faker, we're not gay."

_Well I know I'm not, but I don't know about you..._

"Faker, I'm not gay."

_You sure?_

"Yes!" Shadow proclaimed, "Why would you even think that!?"

_Well... I never seen you go out on a date..._

"That does not mean I'm gay, Faker. If anything, you actually act gay! Well, when you were alive anyways."

_I did not!_

"Yeah, okay, Flower-Picker."

_I can't sniff the roses?_

"I remember this one time," Shadow went on, not paying attention to Sonic, "When Amy forced us to watch a girl movie, and you actually cried through all the 'sad' parts!" Shadow began laughing. (as did I XD)

_They were sad! And what about you? Mr. I-sleep-with-Betty-the-gun!_

"W-where did you get that information?" Shadow asked, shocked.

_I may or may not have been in your house, and I may or may not have took a picture._

"Too bad you're dead, now you'll never reveal that picture to the world." Shadow said rather meanly.

_Yeah... _He sat down, frowning.

"Faker?"

_Yes?_

"Why, did you choose to come down now? Why after two years?"

_I've always been down here. I've just been out of sight. _He petted his dog, even though Muttski couldn't see him. _Besides, I didn't have any powers back then. I wouldn't have been any help._

"How come you can't, you know, go up there?" Shadow pointed his thumb toward where the heavens were rumored to be.

_I have unfinished business._

Shadow nodded and looked toward the starless sky.

_I saw someone that I think you might know._

"Oh really? Who?"

_I think she called herself Maria._

Shadow froze. Maria. Maria was here. But why?

_She said she had some unfinished business with you. I told her I take care of it. And now, we're both suck here until I can, you know, finish the business. Wow, that sounded so wrong._

Shadow did not hear a word he said. "Wha-what did she look like?"

Sonic looked at him strangely, then answered, _She was very pretty, don't look at me like that. Anyways, she looked healthy, a little pale, but healthy. But... she had a gunshot wound to the chest. Shads, what happened?_

Shadow put a hand to his mouth. He had never saw the wound, but he could imagine it. That day... it was still fresh in Shadow's mind. The yelling, the shooting, all of it.

_Shads? Shads? Yo, Mobius to Shads, are you there? _He knocked on Shadow's head, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What?"

_You zoned out for a minute Shads._

"Sorry. I just don't want to talk about it. I put the past behind me years ago."

_You mean 3 years ago, genius? Gosh, you're even worse than that knuckle-head!_

(at Knuckles's and Rouge's house, Knuckles sneezed. XD)

Shadow couldn't help but laugh at the Faker's horrible, cheesy attempt to get him to laugh. (Sonic: _It worked didn't it?)_

Shadow never realized how much he truly missed Sonic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No, it's not yaoi. I promise! I personally thinks that one of the few reasons Shadow hangs out with Sonic was because, to him, Sonic was like a little brother to him. An annoying one, but a brother all the same. Not that he'll ever admit it. :3 I always wanted to do that face...

Yeah, yeah, it was short. But I had a rough week, so give me a break!

This chapter was kind of happy, my favorite part was when they started to ask each other if they were gay! XD Sonic does act a little gay sometimes, admit it.

I feel like I'm abandoning my DA account. I hadn't posted anything in a while...

The real reason as to why I didn't write a action-packed chapter is because I didn't want to. :3

I got nothing else to say...

Review! 'Cause you know, I'm armed. *smiles evilly while holding candy bar bombs and oyster ice cream*


	10. Chapter 10

Why hello again! Still reading this story I see. Well good for you! It means you are doing something productive with your time. How? You are helping become a better writer! :D

Yeah, so I'm in middle school. But today I got a tour of the high school, since I'm going there in September. It. Was. BIG. So many things to choose from... I think I chose Art, Music and Career Exploration. My new school has more specials to choose from than any school in the entire STATE. I'm pumped about going, but, I kinda want to stay at middle school, where everything is familiar and all the teachers love me.

By the way, I made a new friend, she's a Sonic fan too! She claims to be a intense gamer. I want to see how long she'll last playing Sonic '06. I really do.

*Gets glomped by Twilight* Gah! Now I know how Sonic feels.

**TwilighttheWolf: **Get off me! *struggles in her grip* Sheesh, you sure are strong. Sonic is not gay. He's just... weird. Oh who am I kidding!? He's a nuttball! I hadn't heard of anyone else named Twilight so I think you're good. Now, GET THE F*** OFF ME! XD

**wattmelberries: **What!? I told Sonic and Shadow NOT to throw the candy and ice cream at you! (that sounded so wrong XD) *glares at Sonic and Shadow* You better run... Anyways, yeah I did have fun. It may not look like it, but we were actually going pretty fast. That's why I was laughing. I always laugh when I'm going at high speed. I really don't know why, but it's funny to see the looks on people's faces on a rollercoaster. They're giving me a WTF look the entire ride. XD Yes, I do update a lot, thank you for noticing. As for Annabelle, like father like daughter I guess. Parents are indeed candy thieves, my mom took the entire bucket! XD I just grab my Reese's and KitKats and stuff 'im in my mouth. It is a long name isn't it? I couldn't even pronounce it! I had to get the book I got it from to spell it! Wow, this is very long...

**suicuneluvr: **Sonic loves to annoy Shadow, it's just what he does. And thank you!

Trivia Fact: If you wash your hair with mayo, it will come out nice and shiny. The hair I mean. (don't do it. DON'T)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Westopolis, Planet Mobius

They were off.

_Hey faker, faker, faker, faker..._

_'SHUT UP!' _Shadow thought.

_Let me think... nah!_

Shadow growled to himself. Couldn't the faker ever leave him alone?

_Hey Shads, why don't you talk to Amy, she seems pretty lonely. _

Shadow took his advice, and walked over to Amy. He could feel the glare of Chibi, and the chuckling of Muttski. Stupid dog.

"So Rose..."

Amy was rather startled when Shadow spoke to her. She jumped. "Y-yes?"

"How are you doing?"

"Well my head hurts," Amy said, clutching her head. "I don't think I can walk much longer," She added rather dramactically.

"Well try to keep up," Shadow replied, and kept on walking.

"What? Hey!"

Sonic faceplamed. _You idiot! She wants you to carry her! _

"Oh, right." Shadow walked back toward Amy and picked her up.

"Now that's more like it," said Amy.

_Good, good. Keep carrying her. _

Shadow had no idea what Sonic was doing, but he really didn't care.

Little did Shadow know that Sonic was his match-maker.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Annabelle's base, Planet Mobius

Waiting.

That was all Metal was doing, and he hated it.

He could see five green dots on the screen, getting closer and closer to the base.

He wanted to stop them, he wanted to make sure they didn't get too close, but Anna told him no. She told him not to waste his energy.

She tells him a lot of things.

As he watches the dots, getting closer and closer, he knew he had to stop them.

Metal left the control room, he went through the hallways, down the stairs and out the door. He used his rocket booster to get to them even quicker than on foot.

Metal wanted a little "chat" with Sonic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, yeah, I know, it's short. I got two words for ya: SUE ME

I got more news! :D

My two OCs are on a story! It's called Blamed by SonicLink15! So far they are only mentioned, but they are a part of the story! Yay!

Oh! I can't believe I forgot!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sonic, never will... Oh how I want to own him...


	11. Chapter 11

So I finally decided to update this story.

And I changed my name, sue me.

**suicuneluvr: **Sonic was bored, what else was he supposed to do!? XD But seriously, in this story, Sonic thinks of Amy as a little sister. He wants her to be happy.

**TwilighttheLobo/Wolf: **I've already checked out your story. :3 When are you going to get the next chapter of the Shadamy Q&A thing? I want my question answered!

**wattmelberries: **Yes the dog was laughing. It's fun to watch a dog laugh. It makes you laugh!

Trivia Fact: About 500 years ago in China, a girl could get revenge on another by sprinkling chopped tiger whiskers in her enemy's food. The victims suffered horrible digestion after words. (why can't we do that any more!?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YEAR: 3237

PLACE: Annabelle's base, Planet Mobius

Annabelle watched Metal leave on the TV screen. She scoffed. Did he really think that Anna wouldn't know? She had cameras everywhere! Even in the bathroom. It didn't matter that Metal was trying to keep his betrayal a secret. She knew everything.

She wasn't even sure if she should have him self-destruct or not. Yes, that's right. When Annabelle upgraded Metal, she added a self-destruct switch, just incase. Now would be a lovely time to use it but...

Where was the fun in that?

Besides, it would keep the animals back a little longer. She needed more time.

Anna knew that Metal has left in pursuit of Sonic. If only he knew that Sonic was dead. Dead as a doornail. The only reason why Metal didn't know that was another fault of the upgrade. She had took away Metal's ability to read Sonic's mind, so that she could use him for her own purposes. To her, Metal was just a tool, a distraction until she unleashed her greatest creation, one her father had simply abandoned.

Annabelle never even cared about Metal.

Unlike her father, she had no ability to love.

Espically not a machine. Not even an animal! To her, machine were a tool, and animals were filthy.

As she worked on her latest project, she realized that she needed a power source. She sighed. Her only Chaos Emerald was in Metal. She hated to waste such a valuable robot, but she had no choice. Might as well let him have his fun.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

It was getting louder and quicker. Anna reconized the sound as Metal's Chaos Emerald tracker. Anna went over to the computer and gasped. The closer Metal got to the intruders, the louder it got.

Anna grinned an evil grin.

There was no way she was going to destroy Metal now.

She grabbed her communicator and dialed up Metal.

"Metal, they have an emerald," she said, "Would you be a lamb and get it for me?"

"Affirmative," was the reply.

She felt like laughing! Pretty soon, she was going to accomplish something her father never did.

Take over the world. And in one try, no less. (does that make sense?)

She couldn't help herself. She began to laugh.

"Soon my little friend," she said to her project, "Soon, the world will be mine! And it will be all thanks to you!"

The project did not answer. Then again, she really didn't expect him to.

Little did she know that Metal heard it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm postponing the fight scene. 'Cause I don't know how to write one. ;-;

Can you guess what the project is?

Hint: It has something to do with a certain character in the Archie comics.


End file.
